spottedstarandicecavesfandomcom-20200214-history
Roleplay Page for MossClan
Skypaw got up, and saw that everbody was already up. He padded over to Mintpaw. Freecie1 23:04, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Mintpaw said, "You missed training today." [[User:Ice Cave |'❊Ic']][[User Talk:Ice Cave |'e Ca']]ve❊ 23:09, July 6, 2011 (UTC) "For the love of-! This best be a trick..." He responded, trying to sound sly but failing. Ello, Science-face -Clive Handforth 23:12, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Aquapaw walked by. Mintpaw hissed at him. (She doesn't like him anymore; she likes Silverpaw.) Aquapaw flattened his ears and kept walking. [[User:Ice Cave |'❊Ic']][[User Talk:Ice Cave |'e Ca']]ve❊ 23:17, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Skypaw sighed and muttered. He didn't much like fighting between them. Ello, Science-face -Clive Handforth 23:21, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Fireblaze looked at Skypaw. "You missed training." [[User:Ice Cave |'❊Ic']][[User Talk:Ice Cave |'e Ca']]ve❊ 23:29, July 6, 2011 (UTC) "Oh, I get it. You're playing along with Mintpaw's old tricks." (At this point of time he falls desperate easily.) Ello, Science-face -Clive Handforth 23:28, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Fireblaze said, "Robinpaw, Lilacpaw and Ivypaw are eating their evening fresh-kill." [[User:Ice Cave |'❊Ic']][[User Talk:Ice Cave |'e Ca']]ve❊ 23:29, July 6, 2011 (UTC) (BAWHAHAHA.) "Oh, really? I thought... well... umm..." Ello, Science-face -Clive Handforth 23:31, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Fireblaze rolled her eyes. "I'm going to have to talk with Herostar." [[User:Ice Cave |'❊Ic']][[User Talk:Ice Cave |'e Ca']]ve❊ 23:32, July 6, 2011 (UTC) (I was tempted to say: "Kay, Science Face...") "Ok." Skypaw looked around. "I'm gonna sleep bad tonight, sleeping in so late." Ello, Science-face -Clive Handforth 23:37, July 6, 2011 (UTC) (Are you on the Warriors Forums?) [[User:Ice Cave |'❊Ic']][[User Talk:Ice Cave |'e Ca']]ve❊ 23:38, July 6, 2011 (UTC) (No.) Ello, Science-face -Clive Handforth 23:38, July 6, 2011 (UTC) *gasps* YOU MUST JOIN!!!! Mintpaw snorted. [[User:Ice Cave |'❊Ic']][[User Talk:Ice Cave |'e Ca']]ve❊ 23:43, July 6, 2011 (UTC) (I'm not as much as a fan as you, but I'll what I can do.) Skypaw went over to Ivypaw, who was already yawning. Ello, Science-face -Clive Handforth 23:47, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Ivypaw looked at Skypaw. "Yes?" [[User:Ice Cave |'❊Ic']][[User Talk:Ice Cave |'e Ca']]ve❊ 00:02, July 7, 2011 (UTC) "Oh, nothing. Just walking around." Skypaw yawned. Ello, Science-face -Clive Handforth 00:07, July 7, 2011 (UTC) "Can I resume staring at Mintpaw?" She said. (http://forums.warriorcats.com/eve/register) [[User:Ice Cave |'❊Ic']][[User Talk:Ice Cave |'e Ca']]ve❊ "Sure, buddy." Skypaw said. Ello, Science-face -Clive Handforth 00:13, July 7, 2011 (UTC) He stared at Mintpaw. Icyberry was telling Mintpaw, "Try him out! He's nice." [[User:Ice Cave |'❊Ic']][[User Talk:Ice Cave |'e Ca']]ve❊ 00:15, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Skypaw trudged on, not sure what to think. Ello, Science-face -Clive Handforth 00:20, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Goldenclover was pinning Aquapaw down. Aquapaw was screaming like a little girl. [[User:Ice Cave |'❊Ic']][[User Talk:Ice Cave |'e Ca']]ve❊ 00:21, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Skypaw cowered in fear, looking at it. Ello, Science-face -Clive Handforth 00:23, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Lilacpaw knocked him over. She held him down while Aquapaw fled. [[User:Ice Cave |'❊Ic']][[User Talk:Ice Cave |'e Ca']]ve❊ 00:24, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Skypaw decided to stop hiding. "GOLDENCLOVER. WE KNEW IT!" He than ran back to is hiding place. Ello, Science-face -Clive Handforth 00:26, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Goldenclover threw her off and charged to Skypaw's hiding place, cornering him. He raised his paw for a death blow. [[User:Ice Cave |'❊Ic']][[User Talk:Ice Cave |'e Ca']]ve❊ 00:28, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:Fanclan Category:Fanfiction Category:Ice Cave's Pages